


I'll Give It Two Weeks

by heytoushay



Category: Original Work
Genre: Giving Up, Love, Poetry, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heytoushay/pseuds/heytoushay
Summary: I haven't had any luck in the love department, but I've mostly been okay with that. I'm young. But Valentine's Day hit differently without a girlfriend.





	I'll Give It Two Weeks

I remember last year,

Kissing her and holding hands discretely.

She made me feel needed,

Made me feel secure.

I remember when she left me,

How I joked about it with my friends.

I'm a player, they say, I didn't need to be tied down anyway.

Now, on Valentine's Day, I saw her,

Beautiful as ever.

She said nothing, didn't ask me out.

I know that's a lot to ask,

But I can't keep going on.

Two weeks.

I'll give it two weeks before I give up on love.


End file.
